Hidden Tapes v2
by SaltyCandy
Summary: Gouenji invited Earth Eleven, Raimon, Resistance Japan, and their coaches (minus Kageyama) to his mansion to celebrate the succession of the Earth Eleven Project. All of a sudden, Minaho found a mysterious box of tapes hidden from sight of which they decided to watch. Will the tapes be the downfall of Inazuma Legend Japan's reputation?
1. At The Party

**_This is actually a better version than the one I posted on my wattpad account, shuuyaxranko years ago.._**

 **A/N:** Like it said on the title, this is **V2**. It wasn't exactly as how it was on my wattpad acc (of which for some reason I can't open anymore). Criticisms are warmly welcomed here~!

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing~! Except of the plot of this one, of course!

* * *

 **= Chapter One: At the Party =**

* * *

It's a normal day at Raimon Junior High. The members, managers, and counselor Otonashi Haruna are all waiting eagerly for their coach to start practice. Twenty minutes has already passed and there's still no sign of the legendary goalkeeper.

"Endou-kantoku's late again," states the bored Kariya Masaki.

"Ugh… Why does the coach, of all people, had to be so late every damn time?!" Says the ever so pessimistic Hayami Tsurumasa making everyone else in the room sigh. Speak of the devil, coach Endou Mamoru finally arrives at the scene with an idiotic smile on his face.

"Minna, sorry I'm late. Something came up!" He explains while scratching the back of his head wearing the same smile. Everyone resists their grunts as they hear once again the famous excuse of their beloved coach. If he didn't help them play soccer freely again they won't have to stop themselves from saying 'You'd better be sorry' but it does show on their faces, though.

"Before we start practice, I have an important announcement." All of a sudden, the irritated faces of the members come off and all attention are completely at the soccer freak, "We're invited at Gouenji's overnight party at his place this coming Saturday. Which means, no soccer practice that day."

The people in the room are currently having all sorts of emotions. The other members and the managers are plainly excited, thinking what the party's all about. Bestfriends Shindou Takuto and Kirino Ranmaru are surprised of why the chairman of the Nihon Shounen Soccer Kyoukai would invite them, mere junior high schoolers, to a party, most importantly at his place. Some individuals, however, are in a swirl of emotions unique from the rest.

Kageyama Hikaru is still looking innocently happy at everyone's reactions, he's still excited for the party but not as excited as the others. He isn't really the kind to watch soccer matches in his early years. He used to be busy with a lot of other things so he wouldn't really know the true awesomeness of being in the house of _the_ Gouenji Shuuya.

Though appearing as cool and calm as usual but obviously surprised, ace striker Tsurugi Kyousuke is barely holding the fanboy inside of him. Him in Gouenji-san's house? He just can't believe it! What will it look like? How many more cool things are there? He already saw the red sports car and he's thinking that he's still just at the tip of the iceberg. He definitely needs to take a picture for his beloved nii-san to see! He's so excited that he doesn't even realize his senpai Kurama Norihito looking at him.

 _'Fanboy,'_ the serpent striker quotes in his mind as if reading Tsurugi's inner feelings and thoughts.

As for the current captain Matsukaze Tenma and his bestfriend Nishizono Shinsuke, they're caught in the moment - or in a trance to be more accurate - for they needed time to process the unexpected news that they've just heard. And finally..

"Party?! Overnight?! At Gouenji-san's place?!" The two shout in chorus with stars in their eyes as they focus themselves at their coach's face, "Is it true, Endou-san?! Is it?! Is it?! Is iiiiiiit?!" They're now pleading an answer barely an inch from the face of the cornered Endou, or at least Tenma is. As for Shinsuke, he's barely waist height of the legendary keeper but he's still clenching his fists with excitement like his friend.

"Y-Yeah. A-Ano.. Can you please.. Uh… get out of my face now?" He asks nervously at the two.

"Shinsuke!" Cries Tenma looking at his short bestfriend right after freeing poor Endou.

"Yeah!" He answers grinning back to the brunet friend who holds his hands as they both unconsciously do an awkward dance together like two idiots. The others don't mind them at all, they're all too busy worrying about other things.

Shindou wants to ask but Otonashi beats him to it, "What is it for, Endou-kantoku?" She asks completely puzzled.

"Well.." putting his right hand on his chin. "It's something like expressing his gratitude for helping on making the Earth Eleven project a success and stuff.. and a mere party wouldn't cut it so he'll let us sleep there for a night and maybe let us use his pool," he says hardly thinking about it.

"Ehhh?! Swimming pool?!" Chorus everyone looking more enthusiastic than ever, except for Shindou who's already used to the luxurious life and Kirino who had a taste of it being the ex-captain's friend since forever.

Tsurugi, however, comments a, _'I knew it'_ in his head then slightly clenched his fist as if he won a lottery or something.

"And Matatagi and the others will be there too?!" Asks Tenma even more enthusiastic than ever.

"Yup!" Answers Endou wearing a wider grin.

"It's been a month…" Tenma softly says with his twinkling blue eyes.

* * *

"Eeeeeehhhhhh?! Gouenji-san lives there?!" Exclaim almost everyone, excluding Shindou, Tsurugi, and Kurama who are just wide-mouthed at the spectacle before them. They are staring at a giant three-storey mansion with a giant steel gate right in front of them. Inside the gate, they can clearly see the huge front yard with his red sports car and two more cars, a grey family van and a four-seater ferrari that's more of a bloody red than his other one, all lined up at the right side. There's a white table surrounded by comfortably looking chairs in front of the mansion. The left side made the place more pleasant because of the plants and trees that also gives off an irresistible aroma. They're all wearing their casual clothes since their careless coach told them this is just actually more like a friendly get-together than a party. They never would have guessed that they're having this happening on a rather castle-like place. Even if it's just really a small get-together they should have dressed more appropriately to match the place.

"Kakkoii!" Shout Tenma and Shinsuke who are even more excited than ever. Tsurugi, however, is smiling a bit like an idiot. Luckily, no one can see him right now since everyone else is admiring the view.

Then there's the wondering Shindou telling himself, _'His mansion's even bigger than mine?!'_ making Kirino nervous with his facial expression for some reason. The rest distributes a "Wooow" and "Whoaaa" kind of reaction.

"As expected of Inazuma Japan's ace striker," comments Endou as if it's his first time seeing his bestfriend's house making everyone nod in agreement.

The gates are finally opened by some maids who lead them inside. The members and managers are looking everywhere similar to three-year-olds who went to an amusement park for the first time, or in this case with the pictures, like to a museum. Tsurugi has started secretly taking pictures with his collar of which for some reason has a camera in it while Tenma and Shinsuke are already on with the clicking, openly showing everyone their fanboy side. In fact, they have been using their cameras nonstop, hitting 15 clicks per second beating Akane Yamana's record of 10 clicks per second whenever her beloved Shin-sama is doing something cool like drinking a glass of water or something.

Kariya doesn't want to miss this opportunity and put out his camera, too. Not to take some pictures of Gouenji's stuff but to seize the opportunity of capturing Tenma and Shinsuke's not-so-secret fanboy side for, you know, blackmails.

"Konnichiwa Endou-niisan, Otonashi-san, Raimon Eleven," greets the pink-haired high schooler with a gentle smile before bowing her head. She's wearing what it seems to be a uniform.

"Yuuka-chan! It's been so long!" Greets back Endou who gave her a friendly hug.

"You've grown up like a lady, Yuuka-chan," Otonashi adds making her giggle. Then, they gave each other such sisterly hugs.

"I hope Onii-chan thought the same," she says with a wary smile after getting freed from the hug. "Even now, he's still scaring all the boys he'll see associating with me," she adds in a somewhat lower voice than before.

"I feel your pain, Yuuka-chan," Haruna sympathizes smiling with a similar tone of voice that causes the teenager to smile back. Endou nervously laugh upon hearing this with the thought _'Those two haven't really changed, huh'_ in his head while the rest of the group sweatdrop.

"Mattaku, Endou. You're always late!" Someone suddenly says getting the attention of the visitors. The voice is rather familiar to all of them especially to Endou. He couldn't have forgotten the signature greeting of his best friend.

"Heh! Sorry I kept you waiting!" He answers to the flame striker who has his right hand on his waist. He's only wearing his red shirt that always has been hidden underneath his light sky blue blazer, grey waistcoat, and plain white t-shirt. Tsurugi, however, is already pressing his collar much faster than Shinsuke and Tenma can ever try.

"Apologize to everyone not to me. They're all already here waiting for you and your team," he says smiling leading the way to their backyard along with his sister.

* * *

As they arrive, the Raimon Eleven is more amaze than ever. A backyard that's wider than two joined soccer fields where the farther side of it is _literally_ a soccer field and the other half being presentably looking chairs and tables with a mouthwatering buffet surrounded by the same florals at the front of the mansion along with the large soccerball-styled swimming pool. Anyone looking will conclude that the owner has some sort of obsession here but of course, for the other soccer frea- err soccer loving people such as the Raimon Eleven, this is definitely heaven! Their eyes are twinkling brighter than the stars you see at the sky, except for Shindou whose teeth are grinding with each other. Endou, Otonashi, Yuuka, and Gouenji leave them like that and go to the other adults to talk.

"Yo! Captain!" The team gets distracted with another familiar voice.

"Matatagi! Minna!" Tenma greets as energetic as ever to the Earth Eleven team who comes near them with Matatagi Hayato at front.

Just when they're enjoying the chat, a soccerball comes flying to Tsurugi. He catches the ball firmly, showing his amazing reflex and unintentionally reminding everyone why he's the ace striker of both teams.

"Took you long enough," says the platinum blond standing at the direction where the ball comes from.

"Hakuryuu?!" He says surprised.

"What?! Did ya' think Raimon and Earth Eleven are the only ones who helped?!" Says the ever-so-sarcastic Fudou Akio. Students suddenly show themselves from his back, one by one. There hasn't been a better dramatic entrance that afternoon than what they've shown.

"Resistance Japan!" Says the Raimon trio with Sorano Aoi.

"Yup! These guys are invited too. They did made us realize a lot with that lost," says Tetsukado Shin particularly to Tsurugi.

"And there are others who are here, too," comments Minaho Kazuto as he continues to observe everything around him.

"Eh?! Miyabino from Teikoku Gakuen and… _Taiyou_?!" The orange-haired young man goes straight to their direction after hearing his name, accompanied by the young keeper at Teikoku.

"Tenma-kun!" He cheers. "Karibe-kantoku and Gouenji-san told me I could come!" He adds making Tsurugi, Kurosaki Makoto, and Hakuryuu(?!) look at him darkly with the thought, _'Personally invited, huh?'_ in their minds.

"And as for my case, Commander told me to come with him. More like forced me to actually, since Sakuma-san won't be able to come," Miyabino Reiichi explains before anyone bothers to ask.

They begin to talk randomly with each other and play a little match on the soccer field they're allowed to use freely.

* * *

 ** _At the adults' side.._**

"Nii-san!" Exclaims Haruna who's delighted to see her brother. Like Gouenji, Kidou Yuuto is also in his 'relax mode' away from his tie and black suit and just indulging a random dark violet drink.

"Yo! Kidou and.. Fubuki?!" Says Endou who's obviously just surprised to see the 'Prince of the Snowfield' who's also not wearing his blue jacket.

"Well, Yukimura and Makari needed help getting here. And we couldn't just reject the chairman's invitation," he mentions smiling genuinely while pointing at the two on the field. His expression suddenly changes as he gets closer and whispers at Endou, "I mean seriously, Gouenji-kun threatened me. He said I'll lose my position as coach if I didn't make sure the two will come. I think being Ishido Shuuji isn't acting at all." The goalkeeper answers his old friend with a nervous laugh.

"Ohhh! Endou-kun! Otonashi! I'm glad you came!" Endou recognizes who it is right away. It's Karibe Ranko. Arakumo Gakuen's coach and Gouenji's fiancée. She's wearing her usual pink and white shirt partnered with violet pants. She left her jacket off somewhere to also enjoy her time.

"Karibe! It's been a while! I haven't seen you since… uhh… before all the alien madness?!" The brunet says unsure, making her giggle quietly.

"Endou-kantoku, don't you mean at Gouenji-san's _romantic_ proposal that he pretended to be a party for being the new chairman?" Otonashi corrects him emphasizing the word 'romantic'. "Even now, I still can't believe Gouenji-san did something like that," she reminisces making everyone look at the flame striker. It makes him blush slightly whilst still keeps his stance.

"Yeah… Who would've thought that Inazuma Legend Japan's ace striker would proposed in front of a lot of people like that," chimes Fudou who just came out of nowhere as he makes his way to one of Gouenji's shoulder. "With all those colorful fireworks and balloons…" he teases with some hand gestures that made the current chairman uncomfortable, and by that I mean, uncomfortably annoyed.

"I think we should start already, Shuuya," his fiancée suggests with a warm smile.

"Yeah," he says pushing Fudou violently away. Thankfully the strategist is skillful enough to prevent himself from falling.

* * *

After Gouenji's little speech about everything he ought to be thankful for, he invites everyone for a dip in the pool and a taste of his cooking at the buffet. Everyone enjoys themselves thoroughly. Some stay at the buffet for the food, some swim at the pool, but most of them still stay at the field and play soccer. Even the adults join in as players. The night went on until they haven't realized it's midnight already. None of the members wants to sleep yet for they truly are enjoying themselves but Gouenji suggests that they'll still have time until tomorrow afternoon and that the place needs to be cleaned. They all have rooms prepared for them. Surprisingly, the mansion has enough guests rooms to cover them all if every six members are going to use one room. The female players will be with the managers and the adults will be in pairs namely: Kidou and Fudou, Endou and Fubuki, Otonashi to Yuuka's, and of course Gouenji and Karibe. Due to the disappointed faces of the kids, Gouenji thinks of a brilliant idea.

"Hey, why don't you guys come back here after you drop your things. I'll show you something amazing," he declares.

"Oh great. What does he wants to show off this time?" Shindou mutters sarcastically.

They follow him to a room distant from the rest while enjoying the sightseeing on their way. After more click sounds, they arrive at their destination. Right when they enter the room, a huge screen that covered the whole wall at the opposite side from where they're standing and an outstanding numbers of modernized comfy chairs catch their attention. The place can already be compared to a cinema but not necessarily as big as the real deal. The huge screen has two medium sized speakers at the sides. On the opposite of it all are two huge speakers on the back, for the 'surround sound' effect as they call it. And in between is an automated popcorn/soda machine, complete with paper cups of both kinds.

"A mini cinema?! Seriously?!" The tactician says irritated looking like he's almost losing his sanity.

"Sugooiii!" Almost the whole gang's amaze yet again for the empteenth time.

"This definitely is my second favorite part of your house next to the soccer field, Gouenji-san," Kurosaki informs his former coach politely.

Wherein Gouenji responds casually with, "Really? The same as me, huh." The midfielder smiles slyly at Taiyou who answers with a puzzled look. He then fearlessly receives some devastating stares from Tsurugi and Hakuryuu of which he doesn't mind at all.

"Eh! You've been here before, Kurosaki-san?" Asks the wide-eyed Shinsuke.

"Yup! Gouenji-san let us watch here with him _everytime,_ " He answers with an obvious teasing tone making the ace strikers Tsurugi and Hakuryuu even more furious.

"I'm really envious!" Shinsuke says out loud wherein Gouenji pretends to not hear a thing.

"Kurosaki, here's the key," Gouenji calls as he throws a key with an attached small red keychain shaped like a car to him. Bearing the title captain of Seidouzan, he catches the key with no difficulty at all. "You take it from here. You know what to do. Enjoy yourselves everyone!" He waves while heading out of the room.

"Yosh, minnaaaaaa! Come with me and pick whatever CD you want and we'll watch 'em all!" He says enthusiastically showing another side of him that no one else has ever seen. Everyone follows him quietly, or more like awkwardly, going to the back of the giant screen while Kurama quotes, _'an even bigger fanboy'_ in his mind.

* * *

They arrive there only to find out that there's another thing they should be amaze about. A huge room that's like a library because of all the sorted CDs, DVDs, and other different kinds of tapes. Each are categorized and in alphabetical order. Shindou, however, finds this as a rational excuse to almost smack his head to the wall. His forever loyal and understanding friend Kirino cares to stop him or at least tries to calm him down after knowing what's going on in his head.

"Isn't it easier to just download all of these in a USB or something?" Asks Amagi to no one.

"I said the same thing but Kantoku told me Gouenji-san liked it this way..." whispers Taiyou making sure that only Amagi can know that he has already been here before.

Everyone explores the whole place and looks for what they fancy watching. Some of them looks at the 'school life' section probably wondering how Gouenji survived school. Most of the Earth Eleven and some others go to see the 'movies' section divided with their genres while the rest goes to the 'soccer matches' category. While everyone's busy, Minaho decides to look around like the observant that he is. Thanks to his natural instinct to not pass even the smallest of details, he has found what might possibly be the cause of multiple fanboy heartbreaks. His ears move sidewards at another interesting discovery at the most secluded part of the room.

"Captain!" Calling the brunet who's on his camera again. "Look what I found," he adds making Tenma call everyone else.

"I've been going here for a long time but I don't remember ever seeing that box before," Kurosaki started, a lot more calm than he is earlier, looking at the taped carton that they form a circle to.

"That's understandable," in a matter of seconds, Minaho started getting everyone's attention. "When I saw that box at that corner, it seems to me that it was untouched the moment it was placed there. If you try to look around, as you already did, the other places of this room is clean except for that particular spot of which maybe even the maids did not know of," he deducts while holding his chin in a very Minaho way.

"As expected of the son of the known Sherlock Holmes of Japan!" The amazed Shinsuke energetically proclaims.

"So, the question is… _Why_?! Why is Gouenji-san keeping this box there?!" Hamano adds dramatically trying to copy Minaho's actions. Though he fails at it, he still continues while walking and looking at different directions as if there are cameras placed there capturing a climactic moment in a soap opera. "Is he hiding something? Is the legendary ace striker trying to bury a dark past in the four corners of that carton that will affect and scar his fanboys for life?" He stops walking and now looks at his side in a slow motion with his hand still in his chin, "I wonder."

Hamano's words and actions, no matter how silly they were, get stuck on everyone's head. The others, mostly the Raimon Eleven, looks at each other sheepishly, obviously having their heads together for something that doesn't sound good.

Kurosaki notices this and reacts right away, "Ohhh, _no_. You are _not_ opening this box!" He warns, going in front of the box and giving a 'If you want to pass, you have to go through me first' kinda pose.

"What's wrong with you, Kurosaki?! Don't you, of all people, want to know _everything_ about _Gouenji-san_?!" Senguuji Yamato says darkly to the long-haired brunet's ears from who knows where he comes from. The act frightens everyone earning him a 'like father, like son' comment in their heads, except the Earth Eleven who are just standing with cold sweat, "Besides, we'll just be looking at it, no harm done right?"

"W-Well…" he answers still unsure. With some more seconds, he stands proud and firm letting his decision be heard, "No! Definitely not! Gouenji-san entrusted me to hold this key and I can _never_.. And I mean _neveeer_ betray hi-"

"Are these… tapes?!" Yamato declares surprised, cutting Kurosaki's monologue, as he looks inside the box along with the others.

"What do you people think you're doing?!" He panics with a now slightly higher voice matching his feminine appearance, with his arms quickly going up and down comically.

"I think these are the tapes used for video cams.." states Yamato's ever supportive teammate Gomaki Tetsurou, totally ignoring Kurosaki.

"Hmm.. nothing's written on most of them. Now, I'm really curious, let's watch these tapes!" Says Amagi.

"Are you people insane?! You can't just touch Gouenji-san's stuff like that, he'll be mad at me!" He says panicking even more than before.

"That's the point!" Tsurugi says darkly freezing Kurosaki on his tracks and making everyone back away from him.

Yukimura Hyouga steps in realizing the situation getting out of hand, "Guys I think what Kurosaki's saying is right. We shouldn't be touching other people's-"

"What if Fubuki-san is in that video, too?!" Hakuryuu says quickly as if backing up his rival Tsurugi with whatever they have their minds in.

"Then what are we waiting for?! Let's watch!" Says the now enthusiastic Yukimura who just punched the air above him and is unusually smiling. Everyone backs away from him too, way farther away than they did to Tsurugi.

"Yukimura… aren't you backing me up?!" Asks the now depress Kurosaki.

"Nope. I'm going to watch Fubuki-senpai in action!" He says with his eyes full of admiration, making Kurosaki tear up (anime style) and sulk at the corner.

"Crazy die-hard fanboys!" Kurama says annoyed, getting everyone to agree and sweatdrop to everything they just saw.

* * *

 **= End of Chapter One =**

* * *

 **Next Chapter:** Second Win Hangover

 **A/N:** Welp, I've tried everything I can to make it better. **Also** , I'll try to update this as much as I can. Hope you enjoyed~


	2. Second Win Hangover (Part I)

**A/N:** I made the things that they're watching in the tape bold so it's easier to determine. Still not sure if it's a good idea. Do tell if it's bothering you. Anyways, enjoy~!

* * *

 **= Chapter Two: Second Win Hangover (Part I) =**

* * *

Everyone then sits comfortably on the cinema-like room except for the poor Kurosaki who's still sulking on the corner and the silent Taiyou who's still wondering if this is a good idea or not.

 **"Ohayou minna-san! This is Otonashi Haruna of the Newspaper and Soccer Club!" Says the energetic Haruna as soon as the tape roll. She's in front of the old Raimon building where the gigantic lightning bolt can be seen, symbolizing the now soccer-famous school that is Raimon.**

"Otonashi-sensei's really energetic even ten years ago," inserts Amagi of which the others agreed with a silent nod.

 **"In accordance to the second win of the Raimon Junior High's legendary soccer club a.k.a. Inazuma Eleven, we're going to interview the people who made it all possible! We are to find out the secrets of their solid team plays and flawless strategies that even ended Teikoku Gakuen's forty-year winning streak. And so, without further ado, let's head to their respective rooms where they're taking their homeroom class," after saying this, she runs inside the school in a playful way.**

 **"Cut!" Someone with a lower voice says. "That was good take Otonashi-san!" He adds right after turning the video off.**

"It seems that this video's actually raw," Shindou says stating the obvious.

 **"The classroom we are now going to enter is where the three main people who had the most contribution to the club, and whom are also best of friends, spend half of their day learning," she narrates in a seesaw way right after the video is turned on.**

 **"The person who lead the team to victory many times using his brilliant strategies and sharp observations and known at the international field as The Genius Gamemaker and my dear Onii-chan, _Kidoooouuuu Yuutooooooo_ ; the one who gives the team hope and encouragement with his cool and fierce atmosphere and unshakable determination to score goals, in a very cool way I might add, the team's ace striker and known basically everywhere as The Legendary Flame Striker, _Gouenjiiiiiiiii Shuuyaaaaaaa_ ; _aaaaaaaand_ the main goalkeeper and captain that strengthens the team's mentality whenever the team is in a pinch, the so called heart of the team, and the last person to make the Inazuma Break Trio, the Legendary Keeper _Endoooouuuu Mamoruuuuuuuuuu_!" Ends Haruna that sounded like she's Kakeru because of her commentative way of speaking, ** exciting everyone and leading them to jump off their seats **. Then, she opens the door and excuses herself politely from the teacher. She explains to him about the interview of which he doesn't know about but still agrees on anyway.**

 **"But there's just one problem, Otonashi-kun…" the teacher softly says while forming a slight frown** making the ones watching the tape tilt their heads in confusion.

 **"What is it, sensei?" She asks politely. And that's when the door busted open, surprising everyone,** both watching **and in the video.**

 **"Gomenasai sensei!" Intervenes the brunet who's panting deliberately. He manages to bow to the only adult in the room before even catching his breath. He doesn't even realize they have visitors in the class.**

 **"Endou-kun! You're late again!" The teacher who was calm and nice before to Haruna is now having an entirely different attitude. He instantly forgets about the camera and the rest of the Newspaper club members they have in the room as he scolds the poor sweaty third year.**

 **"G-G-Go-Gomenasai sensei!** **Gomenasai! G** **omenasai** **!" Endou says repetitively as fast as he's bowing his head.** Those who are watching are mostly dumbfounded expect for the Raimon Eleven who already saw it coming.

"Seriously. He's the captain of _both_ the legendary teams, Inazuma Japan and Inazuma Eleven, how could he be late in school?" Comments Yamato completely confused.

"Oh.. Don't get me started," says the obviously stressed Shindou who's now massaging his temples.

"What's his problem?" He whispers to Gomaki who just answers him with a shrug.

 **" _So,_ what is it now?! Your dysfunctional alarm clock again?! _Or_ is it finally your head?! About how many times do you have to be late, Endou-kun?!"**

"What. Did you just say. To. Our. Coach?!" Everyone looks at the source of what sounds like a volcano seconds away from erupting. Yamato has to pause the video with a, _'Oh shit.'_ in his thoughts. He can't believe what he's looking at. Actually none of them can. Even the formidable thug Kusaka Ryuuji gulps his share of air at the sight. Matzukaze Tenma.. with death in his eyes. The happy-go-lucky, overly optimistic, forever pacifist, and undeniably lovable Earth Eleven and Raimon Eleven captain is now ready to draw blood. All because of. A. Freaking. Tape. "Dysfunctional?! You dare call _him_ dysfunctional?! Oh, I'll show you dysfunctional!" Accompanied by the first year is a deathly aura no one ever knows he possesses. He stands up and walks straight at the screen, muscles tensed and fists balled with anger.

Taiyou stands on his way hoping that he can still bring _his_ Tenma back, "Tenma-kun, wake up! It's just a video! It already happened a long time ago!" He grabs the midfielder's arms and shakes him forcibly. The orange-haired young man stops as he locks gazes with the swirly-haired brunet. The captain responds with a glare that's threatening to swallow Taiyou in another mythical dimension he now believes to be real. He finally realizes his mistake, the sweet and innocent Tenma he knew is now far gone his reach.

Realizing the impending doom of the prodigy, more players step in. Taiyou now releases his grip on Tenma and falls on his knees. The one possessing the Majin Arc Pegasus avatar is then charged by Kusaka, Kurosaki, and Miyabino who are all equally trembling in fear. He literally soyokaze stepped around the shaking players and continues on his way towards the screen.

"Noooooooooooo! He's a monster!" Shouts Hayami dramatically while scratching the door they entered earlier.

"H-Hayami.. C-C-C-Calm down.." Hamano tries to say while tugging the red-head's shirt.

"Tenma!" A familiar shriek echoes from the middle part of the mini-cinema. "Please wake up! This isn't like you!" This time, not everyone looked since they're all busy saving their own lives, but the voice is easily recognized. Who will have forgotten the single true manager of Earth Eleven? That's right, it's Sorano Aoi. Tenma's childhood friend.

"Stay away from this, Aoi. I don't want you to get hurt," an unusual stern in his tone sent another chill down everybody's spine.

"Sorano-chan.. don't," the blunette is surprised by the sudden hug from one of her senpais. "Please," the cream-haired continues to plead.

"B-but Akane-senpai.. We're friends. He'll listen to me."

"Don't you get it? Just look at this mess, he doesn't recognize anyone. He isn't our sweet Tenma anymore!" Seto Midori grabs her right arm, helping her Shindou-fanatic friend hold the first year down.

"No. I can't just leave him like this," her blue orbs looks around to think of another solution, or better yet, another person to help. And her eyes truly did not exist to disappoint. She sees two mousy ear-like brown hair from one of the seats and yield help immediately, "Shinsuke!" But there's not a response.

"Shinsuke! You gotta stop Tenma! Please!" She tries again but there's still not an answer.

"Sh-Sh-Sh-Shinsuke is.. u-u-u-unco-co-co-conscious," a shaking Hikaru peaked from his seat next to the first year goalkeeper.

She looks at the violet-haired young man, thinking of maybe asking for his help, too. She crushes all the hope she has not only because of the good-natured Kageyama's trembling voice but also for the fact that he's clinging to an equally shaking Kariya.

 _'Pft. Amateurs,'_ thought a navy-haired as he looks at his surroundings. He jumps in front of his raging bestfriend, obviously not faltered by his tantrums. "Matsukaze!" He half-shouts calling the attention of not only the brunet he's facing but also the other traumatized players, _'I can't believe I'm saying this..'_ He breathes deeply, "Soccer will be sad if you destroy that screen."

"Are you _fucking_ with me, Tsurugi?" Everyone clutches on dear life, a.k.a. the nearest thing they can hold on. Just right after their chorus gasps they're all left with one question in their minds, _'Did Tenma.._ The _Matsukaze Tenma just say the 'f' word?'_

 _'Crap. He doesn't have the soccer-have-feelings disease when he's angry. Oh great. Smart move, Kyousuke,'_ the pale middle schooler scolds himself internally. "What I meant to say wa-"

"Soccer wouldn't be sad, soccer will be happy after I avenged Endou-kantoku. You should've known _that_ much, Tsurugi."

Tsurugi has to repress a sweatdrop on that one. His mind is now forming words of rebuttal but he knows better. He knows this isn't the time to anger him more. "I mean Gouenji-san is the chairman of Nihon Shounen _Soccer_ Kyoukai, right? By that, you can say that _he_ manages soccer. And _this_ is his screen and _these_ are his things," he explains with occasional gestures emphasizing the fact that _these_ are owned by his idol. The deathly aura finally deteriorates slowly. The taller player sighs mentally in relief. "You get it now, don't you? If his properties get as much as a scratch.." he trails off, still can't get over of how silly his teammate's antics are. Meaning to say, he still can't get over of how silly _he_ will sound on somewhat mimicking him on that manner. "S-Soccer will be .. sad," he finishes. The stutter makes his opinion on the matter obvious to everyone. Everyone except his bestfriend, fortunately.

Silence reigns as everyone observes the formidable captain of the two most famous soccer teams in Japan - the world, and even the universe. He inhales slowly, making everyone else gulp, they still can't be so sure. He releases the air with a relieved sounding exhale. Even with the calmer features he now possesses, the others are still not convince. He opens his mouth and all that are watching, except for dear ol' Tsurugi, clings to their 'lifeline' and chants their prayers.

"You're right, Tsurugi. Soccer will really be angry at me if I do that," he shares his most famous genuine smile to everyone.

"Come on, minna. Let's continue watching!" For a second, everyone is in doubt. No one truly knows if he's back with his usual self and no one definitely wants to check.

"Should we.. really continue watching?!" In a blink of an eye, Tenma looks at Yamato grimly. Another dark aura creeping its way onto him. Gomaki snatches the remote from the Dragonlink captain quickly and plays the video without even wasting a second.

"Do you have a freaking death wish?" The white-haired whispers to his pinket bestfriend while looking at the instantly cheerful Tenma, finally back to his old self.

* * *

 **= End of Chapter Two (Part I) =**

* * *

 **A/N:** Unfortunately, I have to cut this to two parts. it's already passed 4000 words and my limit for one chap is just 4000 (one-shots excluded). **Apologies for the unanswered PMs for a while. I've been having internet issues.**


	3. Second Win Hangover (Part II)

**A/N:** abrakadabra, we have a new chaptah~!

 **Disclaimah:** Nothing is ownedah~!

* * *

 **= Chapter Two: Second Win Hangover (Part II) =**

* * *

The new generation of players once again goes back to their chosen seats, complying to the actually scary Tenma. Some of them fidgetting, while most wear traumatized expressions. The tape is rolled once again and have successfully magnetized each and every pair of eyes that exist in that room.

 **"B-But the match yesterday was intense and it was the most important one, too! We've all used up all of our energy to win the match! I was so tired that Mom couldn't wake me up even with all her mystical yelling and kicking.." the third year brunet reasons, while remembering the torture he was put through first thing in the morning.**

 **"Then, why is it just _you_?! You're not the only one in this class who's part of that club!" The thin-haired adult takes the reign once again with exaggerated gestures, "Take your teammate, Kidou-kun here for example.. He never gets late. He never misses a single class! Even if he's part of the Student Council, he never gets la-"**

 **Just before he finishes his sentence, another student decides to interrupt his class and interview. "Gomenasai sensei," but unlike the first one, this student bows rather gracefully, doesn't open doors with such force, and doesn't use his voice in a higher volume than he allows himself to. "I overslept but I'll take responsi- Wha-? Haruna? What are you doing here?" Two glowing ruby orbs blink. Everyone's world is put a stop that instant. Fascination takes over as they look at the work of art that behold them.** **Even their teacher gapes** **in awe. Ever forgetting the vocal torture he's putting the first late-comer into.** The ones watching, however, are just completely wide-mouthed, not a single one of them moving or saying anything. After ten more seconds, the dearest first year viewers slowly raised their cameras until they level their foreheads. Without a single word, clicks of cameras are heard.

"Mama mia!" Teikoku's goalkeeper, Miyabino, suddenly shouts whilst showing his green colored phone. No one cares to look nor questions the origin of the phrase he just spurted out. He takes the most picture of his commander among them all with the thought, _'I'm so totally selling these pics.'_

 **The man under the spotlight remains baffled. He isn't the type to be easily confused and even if he does got himself in such a situation, he gets over it in an instant. He thinks of a perfectly good explanation in each and every situation right away but now, here he was revolving his bare eyes around the awkwardly quiet classroom. Awkward for him at least.**

 **"Onii-chan!! Your goggles!" Says a bubbly blunette wearing a surprised expression and holding onto her red-framed glasses with her right hand. She's making sure she isn't just imagining the scene in front of her.**

 **"Kakoii!! I've never seen your eyes for a whole year, Kidou!" Chimes his orange-headbanded bestfriend wearing stars on his own two brown ones.**

 **Two bloody red eyes blink again, much to everyone's amusement. They watch carefully as he silently touches the side of his face, on the same level as the marvelous work of art. A flash of surprise is shown on his completely bare face. This is honestly the first time they've seen emotion, of any kind, from the strategist.**

 **"Oh," he finally finds the answer he was looking for. Feeling the ease of solving yet another problem, he relaxes and digs in his memories from when he last saw his Commander's memorabilia. "I left it in the bathroom, I guess," a familiar smirk landed on his face followed by a collective familiar squeal. Oh yes. The ear-ringing, mortifying, fangirl squeal the players and managers all know too much.**

 **Their teacher is no exception to the majestic presentation, he too was fascinated. But those beautiful orbs will do nothing to erase his rage. For no one, and he means no one, ever gets late in _his_ class. And of course, bragging about this exact student who just happens to be later than his unspoken least favorite one has done 'absolutely nothing' to add up to this flaring anger, "Un-be-lie-vable! Now my top student is late, too?! Just what the hell is that violet-bearded baffoon teaching you?! He's hindering your academics, Kidou-kun!"**

 **The dreadlocked male felt one of his eyes twitch with the nickname mentioned. "With all due respect, sir. Kudou-kantoku has nothing to do with any of these. We came late because we played an intense match yesterday. Surely every member of the team, excluding the managers, are late as well," he rebutted with a triumphant smirk.**

 **"Oohh. Is that so~?" he answers with a hint of sarcasm.** **"You know this - Kidou-kun - is why you're my favorite student. Unfortunately, this isn't a debate you'll win," it's now his turn to smile. He gestures to a student seated on the way back of the classroom, "Would you now kindly explain why _the_ one to make the most of your winning shots is able to join my class?"**

"He's just like you, Shindou," a twin-tailed pinket teases his grouchy former captain and lifelong bestfriend with one of his famous warm smile. He reminisces on the times when Shindou have corrected and questioned their own mentors way of teaching. He starts to think that this must be a strategist thing. Maybe they all are those kinds of rebels.

The irritated brunet just answers with a soft growl, like what Kirino expected. Some of their teammates, however, shushes him, not exactly for saying that louder than he expected. Mostly because no one really wants to pissed off their freshman captain again now that they know he has a 'dark side.'

 **"Gouenji?" Certainly the long-haired brunet did not expect for their ace striker to be here _and_ earlier than him, at that. For the two years they've been teammates, the flame-haired have never arrived earlier than him. With the exception of that time on the FFI where his ex-commander sabotaged them and his very first match as a Raimon Eleven player, of course. ****While the platinum blond has never really been graded tardy on his classes, he sure doesn't come early on them, just exactly on time for some reason. Following his captain and this man's signature remark to each other, both of them are truly 'always late' when it comes to practices and they both have their fair share of punishments from their strict new coach, not like anyone can blame him.**

 **"Gouenji-kun. May you come over and tell your dear friend here how you got here 'early?'" He grinned menacingly at the brunet pair.**

 **Unfortunately for this genius game maker, he has to admit defeat. This really isn't the best time for his bestfriend to be acting 'responsible.' _But_ maybe it still isn't time to wave his white flag.**

 **Silence reigns as the mentioned no. 10 player did not as much answer an expected 'hai.'** **The teacher repeats his name, a bit louder this time.**

 **Still no response.**

 **Everyone now has their eyes on the fan favorite player who has his seat beside the window. He has his flame-shaped hair shown behind a giant opened blue book with its cover facing the crowd. If anyone is watching this class, they will probably see the imaginary question marks on top of everyone's head. Oh wait, there is someone watching this.**

The gang sitting on the air-conditioned mini-cinema just look at the screen confused. The 'Flame Fan-ners,' as what Gouenji's fanboys quietly called themselves, were ready to collectively cheer for their hero as soon as the camera starts to face to him. To their shock, all they're seeing is the marvelous gravity-defying hair they so loved and, in Tsurugi and Hakuryuu's case, is secretly trying to copy.

 **Seeing the smug expression on his top student, the almost-fully-white-haired teaching professional walks his way to the unusually _more_ quiet striker.**

 **He reaches for the incredibly balanced book sitting on his desk and gives it to a student sitting beside the person in question. He immediately finds a fast asleep Gouenji Shuuya with his right hand supporting his head. His right elbow is sticking on his own** **table while his other hand is left claiming the rest of the empty space. His crouched form speaks comfort and his face shows nothing but relaxed slumber. The camera zooms in, making the soundly asleep individual similarly looking like a newly-fed newborn,** earning a collected, "Awww.." and more clicks to most of those watching, even Hakuryuu, of whom for some reason also has a camera.

 **The contagious peaceful figure _still_ does not ease the fuming teacher. He slams the small desk where little spaces of it are left. "Gouenji-kun!" He shouts as he demands the third-year's attention.**

 **Instead of the expected 'jumping from his seat and falling with his chair back' comedic response, the striker groans and muttered a surprising, "Yuuka, I told you to stop jumping on my bed.." and deliberately moves the alien hand that's supposedly hardly pressed on his 'bed' right before making a pillow out of his hands and slumping his head with it.**

 **The students are all smart enough to back their chairs from the literally smoking educator, some near Gouenji's seat even go as far as stand up and walk on the opposite side. They all have clearly seen the vein that popped on his head and thus did the most logical way to save themselves for the coming catastrophe, staying away from them.**

 **"Gouenji Shuuyaaaaaaaaa!!"**

 **The flame striker shoots his head up in not even a second. "Father! I-I.. huh? Sensei?" His two sharp eyes blink at the moment they lock gazes with the completely red adult. He swears he just saw his nose producing smoke with anger. Wait. Why was he angry again?**

 **"As you can see, your father is nowhere near here _but_ we can always make arrangements, can't we now, Gouenji-kun?" He grins of what it seems like the darkest one his face can ever produce.**

"Why, yoouuuuu!!" Someone from the back of the little cinema yells, earning a shush from the focused Matsukaze Tenma himself.

 **The flame striker flinches slightly at the implied mention of calling his father to school. He grasps the situation after a quick look around. He was going to ask about the camera and the newspaper club first but he instantly thinks that it wasn't the most important thing at the moment. "But.. this is my first offense," he calmly reasons as he tilts his head slightly earning a confusing gaze from the older man and the rest of the people in the room.**

 **"That's true. Certainly our dear sensei didn't forget one of his _own_ rules, did he?" All heads and a camera immediately turns to the chestnut-haired teen, crossing his arms and grinning triumphantly, again.**

 **"W-What?! What rules?!" The brunet with the shorter hair beside him inquires.**

 **"Endou, sensei gave us house rules on the first day of classes," he knows the teen captain well enough to know that even if he was there in class that time, he haven't have been able to listen to the teacher so, he decides to keep explaining. "One of them specifically states that: if a student is to be caught sleeping in class, sensei has the right to punish them _only_. Your parents or one of them may only be called if a greater offense is made."**

A collected violent "Ooohh!" and "Burned!" surrounds the whole room. With some slightly louder ones from the Flame Fan-ners themselves.

 **"I-I see," the brown-eyed answers, more or less getting the gist of it.**

 **The whole class, of course, do not miss this conversation. The students would have nodded knowingly if not for an impending storm making its way. They have to obey as to not make way for disaster, or maybe it's a bit too late for that.**

 **The instant Gouenji looks back at a certain middle-aged man, he knows that this is the worst idea his genius bestfriend ever had. And being a genius that he is, he _doesn't_ have much of those. He sighs while placing his things back inside his bag, something tells him that they'll be missing their classes today. **

**"Get out of my class this instant!" As if on cue, the teacher erupts with a bit inhumanely roar.**

The viewers doesn't miss the fact that the newspaper club went ahead outside before someone even noticed them, leaving the sensei inside who has his hands full with his eccentric class. **Haruna looks at the camera apologetically, "We.. umm.. didn't expect this to happen. Maybe we should do this at another-"**

 **The door bursts open and comes out three tired looking players holding what it seems like two buckets of water each, _the_ oh so famous Inazuma Break Trio complying to an infamous middle school punishment, followed by their still fuming mentor.**

 **"Gomenasai, Otonashi-kun. But let's continue the interview next time," an obvious forced smile shows at his features the moment his eyes reaches them.**

 **The sophomore female simply answers a nervous, "Yes sir!"**

 **"And you three, stay there until _all_ of your classes are over!" He commands whilst looking at his students who are lined up on the wall. They're facing their backs from the right of the door to the very edge of the floor wall where the set of stairs are placed. He then turns back to where they came from with a growl before slamming the door behind him.**

 **The camera now focuses on the three oldest people in the hallway, each not really that bothered that it's still rolling. Obvious curiosity traces their eyes, however.**

 **"Kidou, you really made sensei mad! He looked like he was going to have a heart attack!" A worried brunet standing on the left side of the door breaks the silence that's creeping over.**

 **"Endou, he doesn't have a heart illness," the young man on his right confidently supplies as if it's common knowledge.**

 **"How do you even know that?!!" His captain leans slightly at his direction, forcing his concerns to the steel-gazed young man.**

 **"I know everything," this is one of those moments where a shine on a particular pair of goggles is supposed to pass. Better yet, now presented to them, is a rather villainously looking pair of eyes. The red color adds to the effect, apparently.**

 **"Has anyone ever told you that you look like a vampire?" An obviously sleepy Gouenji, standing at the part where people turn whenever they came from the stairs, delivers his inquiry with a look feigning any but a tired expression.**

 **"I _used to_ get that a lot," the one placed at their middle answers, unmatched confidence still in tow. ****The striker just shrugs, knowing his friend, he somehow expects the reply.**

 **"By the way, how come you never informed us of an interview?" The eyes that are mostly covered with an unusual eyewear makes its way on the camera, again. Flares of curiosity obvious on his orbs.**

 **"We want to make it more realistic," the second year admits with an adorned smile.**

 **"Makes sense," e** **ven with the short reply, Kidou comprehends the situation with ease. The newspaper club gets their popularity by not only providing the most accurate of news, they're also known for giving the most efforted and the most realistic ones.**

 **"Oh. By the way, Gouenji-san," she catches the attention of her senpai in just a second. "How were you be able to come to school early today, anyways?" It's obvious to everyone that her brother isn't the only one who knows of this fact. Every member in the club knows that even though he's one of the most respected one, he isn't actually fitted to call one of the most responsible. It might not be everyday but it was quite often. As what the dreadlocked male was thinking earlier, he really is _always late._**

 **"Well.." The not-at-all bothered platinum blond starts telling his friends - plus the cameraman and whoever is to watch the video in the future - the tale that is not actually that much of a secret to keep.**

* * *

 ** _That morning.._**

 ** _A peaceful looking Gouenji Shuuya lies on his blue sheeted bed, very quietly snoring his body strains away. Suddenly, a small eight-year-old opens the room's door and climbs up to his 'fortress.'_**

 ** _"Time to wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake uuuuuuuup!" The bubbly braided brunette jumps up and down the bouncy comforter._**

 ** _"Yuuka, please. Five more minutes."_**

 ** _"Onii-chan, you're gonna be late. Wake up. Wake up. Wake uuuuuuup!" She continues jumping but the older Gouenji just shifts his body to his left and thus shows the last response from him despite more jumping from the younger one._**

 ** _The elementary student walks outside the door, making the middle school one sigh while clenching his sheets tighter. He finally has peace again, or so he thought._**

 ** _His door is suddenly forcefully open completely, but the sound that is accompanying it did not do as much as flinch the slumbering teen. In comes an adult wearing a business suit, adorning the most formidable poker face ever existed in the world - or this world, rather. "Shuuya, get up this instant! You're gonna be late!" For the first time in his paternal life, his command is ignored by his normally obedient son._**

 ** _Not willing to give up, he reaches for the sheets and throws it off the floor. "Gouenji Shuuya!" He repeats, with more stern this time._**

 ** _The man grits his teeth and traces the few platinum blond streaks showing on his dark blue hair with his fingers. This is a tough one. It always has been easy waking this child up. But there is no way he'll ever have him late for a class, a Gouenji is never tardy!_**

 ** _He grabs his left foot and pulls him hard enough to let him fall over from the bed. His head hits the floor with a loud thump, but the boy pays it no mind._ 'Hard head runs in the family, huh. I wonder whose is harder here,' _He smirks at the thought while putting his plan on motion._**

 ** _A particular ace striker feels something continuously falling on the front part of his body. He initially decides to resume his sleep but they're ice cold and nonstop. He puts a hand on his apparently bare chest, mostly wondering at the part of why it was wet. He feels his pajamas heavier than they normally are. He finally opens his eyes slowly, a blinding white flourescent light caught his sight. '_ Where am I?' _He adds in his thoughts as he slowly got up. Now the culprit, known as water, pours on his head, making him jump slightly at its contact on his back. He groans irritatedly as he realizes that he's lying on the floor of their bathroom. His halfly_** ** _worn shirt made obvious that he was dragged all the way here from his room,_ using _his feet._ _He sighs. There is no investigation needed. He knows who pulled him here and why. He gets up and pulls his clothes off, he estimates that he has about three minutes to take a shower before an angry doctor slams the door down._**

* * *

 **= End of Chapter Two (Part II) =**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Second Win Hangover Part III** (YES, UNFORTUNATELY THERE IS **PART 3** , thou shall forgiveth thee for it) Do understand that the next chapter is what happens right after this one.

 **A/N:** The name Flame Fan-ners is, by far, the stupidest thing I've ever heard in my life! I need a new name.. AND WHY IS THIS CHAPTER SO FREAKING LONG?! I have my mind on the next tape and I couldn't move on from here because it's taking too long!


	4. Second Win Hangover (Part III)

**A/N:** I'm really really really really really sorry for the ultra mega super late update of this one. Gosh, my laziness has taken over me again. Also, thanks so much for all the favorites, follows and especially the reviews! They never fail to make my day. Lastly, I know you've been waiting so go on with the chapter!

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing! Nothing I tell ya!

* * *

 **= Chapter Two: Second Win Hangover (Part III) =**

* * *

 **"You know, for a doctor, he doesn't seem too.. how do I say it.. careful?" The penguin-lover rummages his head to find the most appropriately 'nice' word he can think of.**

 **The flame striker simply sighs in response, "You don't know the half of it."**

 **"At least you know where you got your sadistic tendencies," Kidou grins at the male on his right who just answers him by raising an eyebrow.**

 **Understanding the gesture, the strategist replies, "You like kicking a soccer ball at your teammates when they're not focusing on a match." He, then, gives a self-explanatory smirk.**

 **"Fair enough," he shrugs again. He's really too tired to start an argument about it. And it's more or less considered factual already anyways so why bother?**

 **"So, how long will you guys keep on filming? I doubt you'll get something out of three 'mischievous' student while they're in the middle of a punishment," Kidou shifts his attention to his sister and the formidable cameraman.**

 **"Good point. Shall we get going, Otonashi-san?" The teen-ager behind the camera suggests. There really is no point on continuing the interview the way things happened today. The unknown boy is about to turn off the camera when suddenly..**

 **A semi-bald pinket throttles from down the stairs and runs passed the five students lined up on the halls, or at least that's what he intends to do, but instead, he accidentally kicks the bucket of water from Gouenji's hand and causes it to fall on the floor along with him.**

 **"Ow!" The darker skinned teen shouts with an obvious tint of pain, holding the foot that just sent an innocent bucket flying. "Gouenji?! What the hell are you doing holding that bucket on the edge of the corridor?! Now I'm wet because of it!" He angrily stomps his way to the still sleepy flame haired.**

 **He responds with a yawn, slightly irritated, "We're being punished, even a monkey can tell as much just by looking."**

 **"Why you!" With that, the dragonslayer striker grabs the front of the other male's dark-blue uniform by the collar and levels his face to his. His angry features still unable to get through the other striker who's just looking at him tiredly.**

 **"Man, you're loud. It's still first period, you know.." He yawns for the empteenth time, still not caring that he's single-handedly being elevated from the ground or that his abdomen is slightly showing for his fans in the future to see,** or on their case, to see and to capture in a picture.

 **"Someoka! Not this again!" The former libero steps closer to the two striker. Judging from his shorter ally, it doesn't seem like a fight will likely commence but seeing that Someoka is somehow back to going neck to neck with the other, he just has to do something.**

" _'Not this again?'_ Does Master and Gouenji-san used to not get along? Master told me they were close and fated rivals at the same time.. but not enemies," a confused Nishiki Ryouma chimes an innocent question in. He remembers being told how the two doesn't get along but end up friends anyways on their second year. But they're already third years here. That doesn't make any sense.

"I'm pretty sure Someoka-san is just jealous of Gouenji-san. He's the ace striker after all," Hakuryuu says a tad bit louder than he should have with an annoyed tone, he isn't happy about how the dragon striker shouted and treated his lifelong hero. He realizes that maybe the fact that they're both dragon strikers affected his judgement.

"What did you just say, you flame butt kisser!" The samurai midfielder retorts. There's no way he'll let his Master's dignity be tainted by some Gouenji worshipper and a first year, at that!

 **"Quiet!"** Everyone's attention is back to the screen again, all are trying to find the source of the scream. **"You're all getting a punishment for fuck's sake! Behave for a second will ya'?!"** The camera that shifts on the door causes the group to all nod in agreement. It's the teacher after all. And with that another truce is formed.

 **"Someoka, calm down. Don't you have to be in a class this morning?"** The scene is back to the two strikers, showing Kidou talking to the pinket.

 **He let's go of the teen like nothing happened and his feet suddenly dashes at the third room, where his homeroom is.**

 **"Someoka-san can be so intense sometimes.." Otonashi sweatdrops as they all watch Someoka's retreating figure.**

 **"Anyways, are you alright, Goue-"**

 **All is put to a stop when every pair of eyes stare at the striker. No one can really tell if this is the weirdest or the coolest thing they have ever seen the striker do. The fan favorite teen is now sleeping while standing. He's leaning against the same wall that is supposed to be one of the witnesses of his punishment, his left hand still holding the bucket firmly. None of his completely awake company can come up with the perfect reaction.. well maybe except for the cameraman who accidentally turns off the device in his hands, ending the long video.**

But of course, some who are watching knows the perfect response to it, "Kakoii! Gouenji-san is the coolest thing in the universe!" The frightened Kurosaki from before is now flailing his arms violently in all directions. No one can really tell now that he was really shaking from fear earlier. And instead of weirded out or flabbergasted reactions, what he get is a chorused cheer from every living Gouenji fanboy in the room. It's like a fight didn't almost happen at all.

Shindou and Kurama just facepalms in unison, both have one thing in mind.

 _'What on Earth has Gouenji-san fed them to make them this dedicated to him?'_

* * *

 **= End of Chapter Two: Part III =**

* * *

 **A/N:** Yes, I know. All this wait for a short and boring chapter.. but worry not! I have two chapters for ya'll today! It'll be posted within twelve hours!

 **Next Chapter:** Chapter Three: Pranking Kidou


	5. Pranking Kidou

**A/N:** Well, that was faster than even I, myself, expected. So I thought it would be nice to make the summaries of the one the gang will be watching _and_ there it is!

 **Disclaimer:** Yeah right, like I'm even anywhere near owning IE and/or IE Go. Dream on!

* * *

 **Tape Summary:**

Kogure thought it was a good idea to prank the genius gamemaker, if only he wasn't dubbed as such.

 **Location:** Liocott Island

 **Timeline:** During FFI, sometime after The Empire's match.

* * *

 **= Chapter Three: Pranking Kidou =**

* * *

"Alright! Next tape! Next tape! I wanna see Fubuki-senpai! Hurry!" Shouts an overly-excited Yukimura as he digs through the carton box.

The other players just look at each other, seemingly contemplating if should they warn Fubuki about Yukimura's obsessive tendencies or if they should be the one to pick what they'll watch next.

The more sane members - a.k.a. Shindou, Kurama, Kirino, and Kishibe - thought that they rather be doing something else or at least watch a real soccer match instead of these video fails yet no one dares voiced a complaint.

"Got it!!" Everyone sweatdrops as Yukimura waves a tape on Matsukaze's face. The captain doesn't mind though, he even adopts a cheerful expression for having to watch his idols again.

"'Inazuma Japan'?! You have good taste!" Tenma compliments Yukimura after reading the words written on the tape.

"Inazuma Japan? Like our team?" Ibuki asks Shindou as he shifts in his seat, both didn't left their places after the other tape ended.

"You don't know who were the first Inazuma Japan players?!?" The now awake Shinsuke gasps, looking scandalized at Ibuki's innocent inquiry.

The white-haired widens his eyes as he just saw how fast the shorter player zooms from his place by the box to in front of him and Shindou, "Uh-No."

"They're what started Japan's popularity in soccer!!" Now, even Kirino - sitting at Shindou's other side - turns his head in shock, wondering how the hell did Kita Ichiban suddenly appears there. "They clashed and won over all the international teams with determination and pride for their country, not even giving up for a second!!" He continues as Shindou and Kirino gape in horror at seeing the always cool-headed Tengawara captain narrating enthusiastically.

Ibuki simply nods in understanding with the explanation and actually initiates a conversation with the orange-haired teen.

"I-Is that why his collar is raised up in matches, too? Like Gouenji-san and Tsurugi?" Kirino whispers to Shindou.

"Sometimes it's better to not know things, Kirino," Shindou responds with an uncomfortable tone, earning a nod from the pinket. Both turn their gazes on the screen that lights up.

 **"Hello my dear audiences. Kogure Yuuya here," a familiar blue-haired player whispers and waves, his face mere inches from the camera. "You're all gonna witness the most amazing prank you've ever seen in your entire life!" He muses but still keeps his tone down.**

"Who's he?" Ibuki asks Shindou again.

Shindou opens his mouth to answer but Kita answers for him _again_ , whom for some reason sits on Ibuki's other side now, "Why he's no other than Inazuma Japan's talented and mischievous defender, Kogure Yuuya! His Senpuujin is _the_ bomb!"

"I see," Ibuki answers, not a tiny bit suspicious at all.

The other Earth Eleven players on the back hear him and nod but unlike their white-haired goalkeeper, they make a mental note of keeping a distance from Tengawara's captain.

 **"For my next victim in this segment: the genius gamemaker, Kidou Yuuto!" he motions the camera to the caped strategist who's now walking towards the water fountain. "He'll be getting an early shower, ushishishi.." he snickers on the camera before he zooms it to Kidou.**

"Bwahahahahahaha!!" Everyone turns their heads to one laughing Miyabino Reiichi. He's currently clutching his stomach and tumbling over himself as he tries to catch his breath.

"What the-?!" Senguuji - the silently elected holder of the remote - pauses the show as he raises his eyebrow to a goalkeeper rolling on his seat. "What the hell are _you_ laughing at?! The prank hardly started," he states incredulously.

"H-He said.. he's gonna prank.. Kidou-kantoku.. Can you.. believe that?!" He says between laughs.

"Yeah, so?" The pink-haired goalie retorts, still utterly confused. The others just tilt their heads as they listen at the exchange.

They all watch Miyabino composes himself. He wipes the tears under his eyes before sitting upright again. "Well, to put it simply.. he can't. I know. We tried," he kindly explains with a knowing smile.

"Okay then.. We'll just see about that, I guess," Senguuji answers and plays the video again before anyone even asks about whatever ridiculous things the Teikoku members tried doing to their coach.

"Hey so.. what _did_ you do to Kidou-san?" Amagi whispers as he quietly sneaks beside the bluish-gray haired middle schooler.

"Yeah. I'm curious too," Mahoro adds as he shows himself from Amagi's side.

"I'll tell you later.." Miyabino says, pointing at the screen.

Mahoro and Amagi both nod in understanding and direct their sights to where the action is.

 **Kidou stops in front of the fountain and reaches for the switch. "Yes! Press it!" Kogure cheers quietly, still hidden in sight.**

 **Unfortunately for him, Kidou pauses before he even touches anything. "What?!" No no no no nooooooo!!" Kogure chants as he watches the strategist turning to leave, hardly keeping his voice down.**

"Hmph. Told you so," Miyabino says as he crosses his arms, earning a shush from almost everybody.

"Where is he going?" Amagi - one of those who isn't part of almost everybody - says softly.

"You'll see," Miyabino confidently replies.

"If he says so," Mahoro - the last member of the 'not part of almost everybody' team - adds as he shrugs.

 **"Don't worry, my viewers!" Kogure looks at the camera, one of his eyebrows twitching in irritation. "I'm going to get Kidou-san before the day ends! I promise!" He says determined.**

 **"I can see where you're getting at, Fudou. But white and black colored penguins are still better looking than purple ones," Kogure immediately hides himself and zooms in at Sakuma and Fudou who are now both where Kidou was standing earlier. Sakuma leans and presses the switch and the liquid immediately splashes to his face.**

Everyone gasps as a strong current of water is released. What's more surprising to them, however, was the fact that the water is colored red. **Fudou stumbles on the ground and rolls as he bursts out of laughter.**

 **"Fudoooouuuuu!!" Sakuma screams angrily at the mohawk who seems to start having trouble breathing. The red water is seen coming out from his mouth as well.**

 **"It wasn't.. It wasn't me!" Fudou answers, still not finish rolling on the floor laughing.**

 **"Ushishishi.." Kogure's signature snicker is heard before Kidou and Kudou arrives at the scene.**

 **"Sakuma, is that you?" Kidou asks as he arches an eyebrow and crosses his arms.**

 **The cyan-haired just glares at him as if saying, 'Who do ya' think?'**

 **"I'd assume that's the water fountain you were talking about, Kidou," Kidou nods as Kudou moves near the sink and inspects it.**

 **"Fudou, get up and help Sakuma clean himself," Kudou orders as Fudou wipes his tears. He stands up and pulls Sakuma's sleeve.**

 **"Come on, eyepatch freak. Let's get you cleaned," Sakuma groans at the mohawk but obeys their coach nonetheless.**

 **"Any ideas who's responsible for this?" Kudou asks the caped teen as the camera gets carried far the place.**

 **"Oh shit oh shit oh shit.." chants Kogure as he runs away from the scene.**

The screen suddenly blacks out and Amagi and Mahoro looks in doubt at Miyabino who saved the video he just took with his phone.

"Why are you taking a video of a video?" Amagi asks.

"I think the real question is _when_ did you even start taking the video?" Mahoro adds.

"It's for the other members. You see, when we started pranking Kidou-san, Sakuma-san was always the one to fall for them. So, I'm showing this to them too. Pretty hilarious, am I right?" Miyabino explains with a wink.

"Ha.. ha.." Amagi replies quite unsure what to say.

"Poor guy.." Mahoro says, shaking his head at Sakuma's curse.

They all stare at the screen in unison as they hear Kogure's voice again.

 **"Welcome back!" He greets with a grin. "So the first attempt failed but I'll catch him this time! Kidou-san will fall for my trap! Ushishishi.." Kogure snickers again as he steadies the camera up the coconut tree. He immediately jumps down and gives a final look at the screen before grinning like a madman on it.**

 **The camera focuses on the seemingly empty part of the beach where a red cloth can be seen almost fully covered by the sand but easily detectable.**

"What's he planning now?" Tsurugi states irritatedly. He isn't that happy about not seeing his childhood hero.

"Just be quiet and watch.." Hakuryuu comments, also silently wishing that Gouenji shows up.

 **Kidou walks over to the place, wearing his uniform but missing his cape. He turns his head on both sides continuously, as if searching for something.**

 **His eyes catch the red cloth on the floor and reaches for it. His hand abruptly stops inches from the cloth and decides to stand up instead and walk away.**

 **"Again?!?" Kogure shouts and stomps around as he appears from out of nowhere. He halts and runs away as soon as his eyes catch on something from afar.**

 **Sakuma enters the scene, sees the red cloth, and grabs it without a second thought. "Kidou! I found your ca- aaaaaahhhh!!" He shrieks in pain as a crab from under the cape is shown pinching his hand.**

Some ignore Miyabino as he bursts out laughing while the others simply sport a hurtful look, feeling Sakuma's pain in their hands too.

 **"Sakuma!" Fudou dashes to his direction swiftly. He stops and drops on the floor once again as soon he sees what caused the eyepatched teen to shriek like a schoolgirl.**

 **"Fudou!! Stop laughing there and help me!!" Sakuma basically tears up in pain.**

 **"Pfft. Fine," Fudou gives out a final snort before going to him and hitting the poor crab with a rock. The crab releases him and Fudou cradles the creature.**

 **"Thanks," Sakuma says as he blows his finger, trying to lessen the pain. He slings Kidou's red cape on his shoulder for easier movement.**

 **"I only did it to have crabs for lunch, you know," Fudou says as they both walk out the camera's line of sight.**

 **"Tch," Kogure starts to climb the tree before suddenly letting go of his grip and hiding to wherever he was earlier.**

 **Kidou is shown again but with a strong-looking stick this time. He searches around for a bit before leaving with a shrug.**

 **"Aaarrgh!!" Kogure shouts a few minutes after he's left alone and stomps on the sand in anger. He speaks incoherent words as he grudgingly climbs the coconut tree and turns it off.**

"It was a nice try though," Nishiki says, getting the others nod in approval.

"He _did_ succeed.. if he's pranking Sakuma-san, that is," Midori smirks before the screen lights up for the third time.

 **"Okay, _this_ is it! I'm finally pranking Kidou-san! There is absolutely _no_ way he can't fall for this!!"**

"Pfft. Yeah right," Miyabino sarcastically says of wherein no one tries to shush him anymore.

 **"So, everyone's outside doing their own things. I took Kidou-san's phone earlier and texted Otonashi that I found it here and I can't go out since I'm going to the bathroom," Kogure starts to narrate. "Knowing Kidou-san, he'll go here soon to get it himself and that's when that bucket of red mixture of paint and water will fall on his head! Ushishishi.." he laughs enthusiastically as he points at the bucket up the slightly opened door of their cottage-like place. He then fixes the camera to capture the scene and hides behind the stairs with it.**

"Yeah.. tried that before, too. It won't work," Miyabino comments again making his fellow soccer lovers glower in irritation and some brighten their faces in anticipation.

 **The door creaks as it opens but instead of the expected dreadlocked strategist or the cyan-haired Teikoku captain, what present to them is the ace striker they all know and love: Gouenji Shuuya.**

"Gouenji-san, look out!!" Tenma and Tsurugi shouts in unison as they frantically reaches out at the screen.

The others follow suit, completely concerned at the coming threat befalling the platinum blond.

 **In contrast to their expectations, the bucket didn't make it to Gouenji's spiky hair as he kicks it away the instant his body realizes the impending doom. It deforms behind the strength of Gouenji's left foot and hits one of the walls, making an incredibly large hole.**

 **Gouenji gapes at the result of his reflex. He steadies himself and covers his face with his hand. "Shit, not again," he seethes his teeth as the said hand travels to his hair.**

His audiences are dumbstruck at what they just witness. More than the destroyed wall itself, they're more shock at Gouenji's line.

 **"Gouenji, I heard some-" Kidou enters and ends his sentence midway as he sees the cause of the noise.**

 **"It was.. an accident," Gouenji says weakly, still slumped at the idea of having major property damage issues.**

 **"I believe you," Kidou says as he rests a hand on the striker's shoulder.**

 **"You do?" Gouenji asks surprised, now looking at Kidou.**

 **"Of course. The bucket didn't just climb up the door itself, right Kogure?" Kidou smirks at the viewers' direction, making Kogure jump from where he's standing - judging from how the camera shakes.**

 **Kudou enters next, crossing his arms at what presents to him. Kidou simply points at Kogure, ending the video all together.**

"Ah please, I could think of a prank better than all of those he showed combined," Kariya states in a bored fashion.

"Is Kidou-san psychic or something?" Hikaru ignores his statement and whispers from the back of Miyabino's chair.

"We, at Teikoku, would like to think so.." He simply replies with a smile.

"Huh, lucky.." Kariya - who's sitting beside Hikaru - whispers upon hearing the conversation. He starts thinking of how Endou always seems like he's just winging everything.

"Well, that was anticlimactic," says Senguuji.

"At least we know that Kogure-san's in deep shit," Gomaki shrugs at his friend.

"Definitely expected that," Miyabino smugly proclaims to no one in particular.

"And I _definitely_ expected you being smug about how right you are," Shindou says, getting tired of all his shit.

"Because I am," Miyabino grins triumphantly, as if winning a competition.

"You know what, why don't we let one of the Earth Eleven choose this time?" Hamano says out loud, catching everyone's attention.

A collection of 'Yeah, 'Sure,' and 'Why not's are given and everyone nods in agreement.

"So.. we're not gonna talk about Gouenji-san's _'Not again'_?" Kurama says almost shouting.

Everyone simply ignores him and goes back to tape hunting and whispering to the Earth Eleven players of what they should pick.

Kurama sighs in exasperation, feeling a headache coming in. "This is gonna be a long night."

* * *

 **= End of Chapter Three =**

* * *

 **A/N:** Let's just all pretend that they had water fountains back in Liocott, shall we? I just thought it's funny if that was the case xD. Also, I planned this to only be 1k but look at it! It's longer than expected again! And it's even anticlimactic! Hope you liked it tho. Thanks for the follows, favorites, and reviews again!

 **Next Chapter:** Chapter Four: Gouenji the Babysitter


	6. Gouenji the Babysitter (Part I)

**A/N:** I can't answer the guests reviews but I would want you to know that your words of encouragement are also appreciated! Do know that the follows, favorites, and the reviews always gets me inspired in writing my stuff. Thank you again!

Also, as you might have realized already, not everyone gets mentioned in this fanfic due to having so many characters in one place. It's honestly the reason why I'm focusing on the Earth Eleven this time. And I always try not to forget the characters too (keyword being 'try').

Let me apologize in advance because of the first part of this tape being boring but I felt the need for introducing the characters who aren't well-known.

 **Disclaimer:** For the empteenth time, I don't own IE!!

* * *

 **Tape Summary:** An old friend of Gouenji's father asks for Gouenji to take care of his son while he had an emergency to attend to. Can the young captain juggle between babysitting a baby _and_ his teammates?

 **Location:** Kidokawa Seishuu

 **Timeline:** Gouenji's first year in middle school

* * *

 **= Chapter Four: Gouenji the Babysitter (Part I) =**

* * *

"You all do realize that 99% of these tapes doesn't have anything written on them, right?" Manabe Jinichirou says, not ever being wrong on his calculations. Not like there's much to calculate in the first place.

Everyone looks at the bespectacled male as if he's saying nonsense. Those who aren't part of Earth Eleven gets back to whispering in the ears of the universe travelling bunch like nothing is heard.

"But instincts matter too!" Nishizono exclaims, tiptoeing to see inside the box that levels his height. "We can pick one we feel is the coolest among them!" He says as he reaches for a tape.

"Hey! We told you that you're not part of the group!" Kurosaki says after he swats Nishizono's hand away. "Only those of Earth Eleven who haven't played as much soccer as we do are allowed to choose!" He grabs Shinsuke on his hips and drags him away. Although being reluctant at first, Kurosaki finally goes with the flow. After being blessed enough to witness the epicness that the tapes withhold, he finally sides with the majority and decides to watch the remaining ones as well. Only, with the accompaniment of a heart to face the consequences. With that being said, Kurosaki gives himself a sacred duty: breaking any other rules (besides apparently the ones that they've already committed, a.k.a. watching some hidden tapes) will not be tolerated in his watch.

"But whyyyyyy?!?" Shinsuke screams as he buries his nails on the floor. Kurosaki growls as his victim- err, as Shinsuke happens to stop their movement. Seidouzan's captain, however, doesn't give up and pulls the goalkeeper's short legs. "You can't do this to meeeee!!" He shouts again not earning a bit of sympathy from anyone, not even his best friend Tenma who's busy with his own thing.

"Ugh.. Doesn't matter.. Fubuki-senpai isn't in any of these tapes anyways.." Yukimura depressingly says to no one in particular. He now has taken Kurosaki's spot in the corner. Drawing circles on the floor.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Kurumada asks Makari sincerely. The panther striker's teammate merely nods and goes towards his friend, tapping his back to comfort him as much as he can.

Kurumada scratches his head, wondering to himself if the Hokkaido player ever actually talks. He then shrugs and switches his attention to a particular tag team fanboys, sweat dropping at the two's antics.

"I keep on telling you, pick this one. You won't regret it.." Hakuryuu tells Tetsukado Shin with a dark smile as he rests an arm on one of his shoulders.

"Yeah," Tsurugi seconds, laying his finger on the tape that has obvious burn marks on them. He and Hakuryuu made a silent agreement that anything related to fire in the Gouenji household means that it's good. "Don't you trust me, Tetsukado?" He shares a smirk of which the boxer finds creepy beyond anything.

"I-I'll show it to the others and decide with them," he says with a nervous smile. He hands the object to Matatagi as the striker looks at it with curiosity.

"No no no, Matatagi. Not that one. Take this one for this have an interesting smell of the ocean with it," Namikawa Rensuke supplies as he shows him another tape of his own liking, earning himself some deadly glares from the Gouenji fanboy pair. "Besides, you shouldn't just take anything that that vampire-looking traito- I mean _striker_ give to you," he adds the last part in a whisper but was in vain since Tsurugi hears it anyways.

"Tell me why am I listening to you again?" Matatagi asks rhetorically. His eye twitches in irritation at the shark-haired male.

" _Why_ , you ask?" Namikawa replies, resting his palm on his chest as if offended. "Because we're schoolmates, teammates, _and_ classmates!" The blunet says with an endearing smile.

"We haven't even talked before," the track club member says while rolling his eyes. Tsurugi scoffs of which Namikawa ignores.

"Hahaha! You are indeed hilarious, Matatagi!" Namikawa keeps an amused expression, still not backing his hand out from the black and blue haired teen.

Nozaki Sakura shakes her head as she catches the eccentric Kaiou Gakuen player being friendly with Matatagi. Even she can tell that none of the things he's doing can get through their forward. She decides to leave them alone and gets back to talking to her best friend.

"Found anything interesting, yet?" Nozaki looks down to ask a certain greenette beside her.

Morimura Konoha simply shakes her head and looks on her other side where Kusaka Ryuuji is, holding his chin as if in deep thought. "Have you, Ryuuji-kun?"

"No. It doesn't really matter which. I just hope the one we pick wouldn't anger captain again," Kusaka tells her as all three of them gulp, they shake their heads to flush off the memories of the one they dubbed as 'Dark Tenma.' Kusaka then looks at a crouched Ibuki, about to ask him but is beaten to the punch.

"Ibuki, my man! Why not try this one? This looks quite interesting, don't you agree?" Kita Ichiban enthusiastically presents his own choice of video tape.

"I can't tell. They're all blank," the basketball player replies after an unsure stare at what the other's holding. He then gets back to the box, lazily passing his hand to a number of similar looking rectangular black objects.

Opposite to him is the still standing and observing Minaho Kazuto. He seems to be in deep thought, holding his chin as he usually does.

"Don't you want to pick one, Minaho?" Ibuki tries to shake him off his musings. If the goalkeeper guessed correctly, it's most likely that he's watching the new people he has just met. It's safe to say that his interest in psychology never wavers for even a second.

"I know you're the one who wants to solve these 'mysteries' more than anyone," Ibuki adds, putting an air quote on the word he emphasized.

Minaho stares at him for a moment, pondering about it. He finally answers with a grateful nod as he joins Ibuki in his search.

Kita smiles at the two's interactions. He's happy to know that the orange-head finally finds the friends that can understand him in Earth Eleven. Looking back, he thought that Minaho isn't actually unfriendly. In fact, he isn't even anywhere near the description. But his curiosity of someone else's private life always makes it seem like his interactions are nothing but social experiments. No care, no sympathy, that's how he's viewed on the surface. Soon enough, the misunderstanding grows and the aspiring detective is left with no one. It's that one fact that _only_ Kita has noticed. Unfortunately, by the time that he realized it, Minaho has already been chosen as a representative and he isn't able to see him as much.

"Minaho? Is everything okay?" Ibuki's worried voice is enough to shake Kita out of his trance. He immediately shifts his sight on the mentioned Earth Eleven member along with the few people near them.

Kita's eyes widen as he gets to see a foreign expression on the energetic orange-haired face for the first time. A very unusual mixture of surprise and sadness glisters on his emerald eyes as he focuses on a single tape he's holding with both hands.

"Minaho?" Kita squeezes a hand on the orange-haired's shoulder, trying to call him back to reality.

Minaho blinks as he makes eye contact, his eyes then circled his surroundings. He blinks again, surprise at all the attention he's getting.

"My comrade, I can feel that there's something in that tape that bothers you greatly," Ichikawa Zanakurou steps up, his hand flat on his chest as he speaks.

"It's just.." He pauses. "I know this might sound weird but.. I suddenly remembered my father in this one," he finalizes with a solemn expression.

Everyone in the room is aware of what the sentence entailed. The well-known Sherlock Holmes of Japan passed on early, leaving his only child and loving wife behind. They also know how much Minaho looks up to him and wants to be like him. They know all of that so much that they already got use to hearing the teen talking about his father as if he's still alive. So, it's a surprise to everyone how he suddenly brings him up _and_ in an illogical way at that.

"Remember him, you say," Zanakurou repeats. His concerned gaze shifts to Tenma, wondering what he thinks is the best action to take.

"Do you want to find out why?" Matsukaze is immediately beside Ichikawa, smiling sincerely at Minaho.

"We'll watch it?" Minaho inquires, his expression transforming to an unreadable one.

Tenma nods, making Minaho look at the other Earth Eleven members. He forms a smile of his own as he scans each of their supporting features, seeming to urge him to solve the newest mystery. The tape is then handed to Tenma as he takes it upon himself to play it and asks for everyone to take their seats.

* * *

 **"Hey there, everyone!" A pale violet-haired teen cheerfully greets the camera. He's wearing a white tracksuit with the jacket having a red and black design from the chest to the hem. The two black lines a bit below the zipper of the fully closed jacket formed an inverted V that's more stretched out than the smaller inverted V just below it. The thick horizontal black line on the hem trapped the red color inside it completely while everything outside the black connected lines stayed white.**

 **"Megawa Akihi speaking. The most stylish and fantastic defender of Kidokawa you'll ever set your eyes on!" He says as he opens his arms wide and move far back from the camera to show the entrance of what seems to be an amusement park. His white trousers is shown to have a long vertical red streak on both sides. "And welcome to 'The Soccer Club's Amusement Park Visit' short film presentation!" He adds with an elegant wave of one of his arms.**

Almost everyone looks at Kishibe at the mention of his school. "I don't know who that is nor why Gouenji-san have a video of soccer club members from our school," the Kidokawa captain explains with a shrug.

"Don't tell me you guys didn't know," Tsurugi comments, making all the heads turn to him.

"Don't know what?" Kusaka vocalizes the question in everybody's mind.

"Gouenji-san was a member of Kidokawa Seishuu's soccer club on his first-year!!" Tenma and Shinsuke scream in great synchronization and volume that all the ones who heard it jump slightly from their chairs.

"What, really?!" Mahoro and Amagi say in unison the question that honestly shouldn't have been asked.

"Pfft, yeah. He used to study there. Every soccer fan knows that," Hakuryuu answers in a smug tone, proving all the other member's silence to supposedly be the right choice.

"You mean, every _Gouenji_ fan," Shindou mutters sarcastically but loud enough for only Kirino to hear, causing the pinkett to snicker.

"Ehem _fanboys_ ehem," Kurama, however, doesn't bother to tone down his fake coughs, making everyone awkwardly look back at the screen.

 **"Megawa, what are you doing?" asks another male teen wearing the same outfit. His head and dark blue hair is oddly shaped like a cylinder.**

 **"Let me all introduce you to our dependable defender who's most often mistaken as a statue, Kurobe Ritsuki," Megawa says with a smirk.**

 **Kurobe simply rolls his eyes and turns to the camera, "Tell me again _why_ you're encouraging him, Yakata?"**

 **"Well, it seems to be fun," the person behind the camera replies right before he turns the camera around and shows a green-haired** **chill-looking player. "Yakata Naoto, everyone. I'm a midfielder. Nice to meetcha," he says with a serene wave then turns the camera back front showing Kurobe with a raised eyebrow.**

 **"Whatever, just let captain know," the blunet shrugs then walks away.**

 **"Don't mind him, he's naturally like that," Megawa gets back to the camera with a grin.**

 **"Oh cool!! Is that a video, Yakata-senpai?!" A short player with bush-like greenish-gray hair enters the scene, prompting the holder of the camera to level the device down to get a better view.**

 **"Uh-huh. It's some kind of team remembrance for our first time hanging out as a team. Care to introduce yourself?" The unviewable Yakata says of which answers by a violent nod from the first-year.**

 **"Tobiyama Dan-desu. Midfielder!!" He says with an energetic high jump that's equal to that of Shinsuke.** The video suddenly pauses and a collection of 'Oi's' and 'What happened?'s' are heard.

" _Snore_ ," Senguuji Yamato suddenly interjects. "Are we really gonna watch this? It's so boring.." Dragonlink's captain adds nonchalantly.

"Of course we are!! This is Gouenji-san's team before he went to Raimon!! We _have_ to know how he was as a first-year captain _and_ ace of a soccer-famous team!!" Tenma and Shinsuke once again take the crowds attention with their tag team commentary. The others perked up at the words 'first-year captain' not happening to remember such a thing to be the case for the world renown flame striker.

"Aren't we playing this for Minaho?" Sakura whispers to Konoha of which the short defender nods.

Soon after the declaration, a chant of 'Play it! Play it!' resounds the mini-cinema and with a begrudging sigh, Yamato has no choice but to play the tape again.

 **"What are you guys doing?" A familiar voice is heard and who the bunch has been waiting for finally shows himself.**

There's nothing but a collective cheer and with Kurama's shushing this time, everyone calms down again.

 **Megawa throttles his way to the platinum blond whose hands are hidden inside his pockets and immediately slings an arm on his shoulder. "Captain, we've been waiting for you. Introduce yourself here, quick!"**

 **Gouenji blinks and looks at his teammates for a moment before answering, "Why? What's this for?"**

 **" _Well_ , we _are_ here because we've entered the Regionals because of you so we'll have this video as remembrance," Megawa says while poking Gouenji's cheek on the last word.**

 **"That's not _just_ because of me," Gouenji retorts calmly, a bit embarrassed at the sudden prodding by his seniors.**

 **"You _did_ score all the shots, like yeah," Mukata Masaru interjects, suddenly appearing close to the striker along with his two brothers.**

 **"You were also the one to see the weak spot of our opponents' defenses, like yeah," Tsutomu adds.**

"Waaaahh!!" Everyone shoots their heads to the source of the either terrified or surprised shout. Yamato even pauses the video again, hoping that something cool actually happens. "It's the Mukata triplets!!" The audience then sighs in relief. Good grief, it's just Kishibe and his antics.

"They invented _the_ Triangle Z!!" Kishibe adds being a little too enthusiastic. The others nod in understanding, finally knowing what's the yell all about.

"How could you know them and not know that they attended Kidokawa at the same year as Gouenji-san have?" Hakuryuu asks, sounding offended. He can't believe the fact that there's actually a living soul in their generation who doesn't know the epic history of Gouenji Shuuya. Or better yet, someone from after the legendary ace striker's batch whom doesn't know him.

"I'm not really as big of a fan of him as you guys," he deadpans while crossing his arms.

"How could you not be his fan?!" Tenma and Shinsuke says in chorus for the third time in a row. One can even feel their heartbeats in sync now as well but none will ever bother to address such weird behaviors.

"I mean he's cool and all but I'm here for the sport. I've never been a fanboy of anyone," Kishibe says with a shrug.

"But Sousuke told me that you collect Aphrodi merch- _chamf fashash_ ," Makari speaks up before getting violently interrupted by Kishibe's hand above his scarf-covered mouth.

Instead of the information the turquoise-haired provided, they're all more surprised at how the Hokkaido player can actually talk. For that, a silent ' _So, he does speak after all, huh_ ,' passes everybody's mind and without further ado, the short film is continued.

 **"What're you waiting for? Introduce yourself already, like yeah," the last of the triplet finalizes.**

 **After what seems to be a sigh, Gouenji finally concedes. "My name is Gouenji Shuuya. Kidokawa Seishuu's captain and forward," he says ever so politely.**

 **"What's with that intro?! You're supposed to say, 'Hey guys, this is your cool and fiery favorite striker, Gouenji Shuuya, like yeah!'" Masaru butts in.**

 **"Yeah, captain! Come on, try it!!" Yakata urges from behind the camera.**

 **Gouenji can only raise both hands in surrender, trying to make a space between him and the rest of the cheerful team. "But Nikaidou-kantoku's already calling us inside," he says with an obvious bead of sweat on his forehead.**

 **All the members look at each other before looking at the young captain again. "Why didn't you say earlier?!!" The team chorus as they enter the amusement park together, pushing one another in the process. They all know too well the monster that hides within the normally sweet and caring coach of theirs. The camera gets turned off right after the dashing figures are shown.**

 **Not a second after, it's switched on again to reveal Megawa sporting a grin on his face. "Hey guys, hey guys, hey guys! Watch our goalie's awesomeness now, will yah?" He says before making way for the camera to view a curly brunet holding a large hammer. He was standing in front of a _high striker_ {[A test of strength device featured in carnivals and amusement parks]}.**

 **"Go, Nanzan-senpai!!" Tobiyama cheers from the sidelines.**

 **The camera zooms in and a clearer shaking figure of the chubby goalkeeper is shown. He was staring up at the tower, trying to grasp if his strength will be able to reach the bell at the top.**

 **"C-C-Can I really do it?" He says as he slowly turns to the camera.**

 **Gouenji steps closer to Nanzan and gives an encouraging tap on his back. "I know you can, you're Kidokawa's keeper after all," he says with a kind smile.**

 **"There he goes again, using his magic," a foreign voice is heard from the background but no one really wants to know from whom it's particularly coming from.**

 **"It worked on you too, didn't it Mitsumune?" Kurobe reminds him. Despite not getting filmed, the two's conversation are worded clearly with an unexpected reveal of the other person's name.**

 **The one who's now known as Mitsumune scoffs, ending their chatter just at the same time Gouenji walks back to the group.**

 **Yakata moves to the side to show the tall machinery in front of the goalkeeper, the one that's minutes away from being slammed by a rather gigantic hammer.**

 **With a renewed determined look in his black eyes, Nanzan raises his weapon and, using his full force, hits the platform. A metallic pluck shots up and almost hit the bell, falling two to three inches short from the supposedly target.**

 **The brunet slumps his shoulders, disappointed at his failure. His teammates, however, chorus another cheer, still proud of their keeper's achievement.** The viewers simply clap their hands, amazed at the incredible power the player holds.

 **"Gouenji, you should try it next!"** With the simple declaration, most of the junior high players rise in their seats and clench both their fists.

 **"Stop joking around, Megawa-senpai," comes the humble answer from the first-year captain.**

 **"I'm serious! You should try it!" Megawa insists, his arm back on Gouenji's shoulder.**

 **"Yeah! Try it, captain!!" Tobiyama adds, jumping excitedly as he speaks.**

 **One cheer comes after the other,** even the ones in the mini-cinema are starting to chant the same thing.

 **Gouenji looks away and scratches the back of his head with what his fans mention as his own cool version of it before answering with, "It wouldn't hurt to try, I guess."**

With that, the viewers gone wild. Screaming and cheering and some even hugging each other with tears of joy in their eyes.

 **He steps closer and makes a firm hold of the hammer with both hands and steps back from the high striker. With a sharp inhale, he jumps with the said object and twirls making his own fire on his foot in the process. As the flame surrounds him, his twisting figure turns sideward and comes closer to the ground.**

Tenma, Shinsuke, Kurosaki, Hakuryuu, and Tsurugi stand from their places. Their faces brighten with great anticipation. It's the move that they've grown to idolized for the rest of their lives, the move that they try to desperately mimic in vain, the move that they've probably already watch for like a million times in youtube. Nonetheless, no matter how many times they've already seen it, they can never ever get tired of watching it, of watching _him_. There isn't anyone more deserving of their attention than the best after all.

 **"Fire Tornado!!" Roars their favorite hissatsu technique, only this time, there isn't a single soccer ball in sight nor a goal to shoot it to. Instead, the fire on his left foot is left with nothing to hit and his knuckles paled at his tight grip of the hammer's handle. The metallic head collides with the platform and a loud rang of the bell resounds, making everyone gape in awe. Loud cheers come after, some even coming from the other civilians who witnessed the spectacle.**

The crowd has gone even wilder - if that's even possible. Tsurugi has indisputably starts shaking the incredibly focused Hakuryuu who has his now twinkling reddish-brown eyes glued on the screen. Kurosaki resolves to screech in an unmanly manner. Tenma starts cartwheeling all over the place while Shinsuke literally Butobi Jumps on the ceiling to the floor and back nonstop.

Needless to say, it's a weird day for the rest of the gang. In fact, it has become so weird that they have suddenly forgotten about the impressive strike that their host's past self did.

 **"It.. actually worked.." Says the equally baffled Gouenji as soon as his feet connect to the ground again.**

 **"Of course it would!! Have you forgotten that even Teikoku's afraid of that hissatsu of yours, like yeah?!" Masaru says as he slap Gouenji's back. The rest of the team crowds around him, looking proud of their captain.**

 **"Shuuya-kun! Is that you?!"**

 **Before Gouenji can even reply to Masaru, a call gets his attention. Yet even before the camera shot right to the direction of the owner of the unsuspecting voice,** a sound from the other side of the room Tenma's group is inside of disrupts the reveal.

 _Knock knock knock_

The chattering abruptly stops as Yamato pauses the show and everyone turns to the faintly golden double door.

"Are you kids still alive in there?"

Everyone freezes on their seats as if falling victim to _that_ person's most famous defense hissatsu technique. All of their lips are sealed in an instant and only one person from their side dares to speak.

"Fubuki-senpai?!"

* * *

 **= End of Chapter Four (Part I) =**

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey look, it's a double cliffhanger! I wonder what would happen in both sides? Anyways, I'm inspired so much in writing this one. A lot of good things had been happening this week, that's why. I hope OOC Kita Ichiban's alright with y'all 'coz he makes me laugh so much, I hate how that guy had such a short screen time. Also, do remember this chapter because I'm definitely having another one with the same theme but next time, it'll be with the Inazuma Japan gang although I'm not quite sure if the kid will still be the same one here.

 **P.S.** The Kidokawa tracksuit is DEFINITELY from Ares. It's the one chosen by the fans from IE Walker Vol. 07 among the four options. I would've loved the third one tho but oh well no. 4's fine.

 **Next Chapter:** Gouenji the Babysitter - Part II (And the end of it, hopefully)

 **Next Tape:** Chapter Five: _'Gouenji the Artist'_ or _'Crossfire'_ whichever I finish first XD. And yes, Crossfire as in Gouenji and Fubuki's combination hissatsu.

Welp, until next time! Hoped you liked it!

* * *

Btw, these are the current future chapters that I've always had my mind in. I might omit some of them tho and of course there's an end in every story (just not sure how much more chapter I can squeeze in before the story actually ends, I might do a crazy ending tbh) **[Not in any given order]**

 **1]** The Legendary Pillow Fight **_(Third year)_**

 **2]** Prank Calls _**(During FFI)**_

 **3]** Endou Vs Tachimukai _**(During FFI)**_

 **4]** Let's Play Basketball _(This_ _one's what this chapter's supposed to be with Ibuki being the center instead of Minaho but I soon learned that I'm no good at narrating Basketball matches, lmao. I might need help with this one. **Third Year)**_

 **5]** Royal Guests _**(Third Year)**_

 **6]** Fangirls Invasion _**(Third Year)**_

 **7]** The Proposal _**(Sometime Between Go 2:Chrono Stone and Go Galaxy)**_

 **8]** Ocean Air _**(IE season 2: Okinawa)**_

 **9]** Holiday with the Gouenji's _**(High School)**_

 **10]** Gouenji the Artist **_(Third Year)_**

 **11]** Crossfire _(Yes_ _, a Gouenji and Fubuki centered tape for our precious Yukimura._ ** _Third Year)_**

 **12]** Our Little Cupid _**(High School)**_

 **13]** Ishido Shuuji: Origin _ **(Third Year)**_

 **14]** A Coach in Training _**(Right After High School)**_

 **15]** Endou's Bachelor Party _**(Three or Four Years Before IE Go)**_

 **16]** The Babysitting Challenge ** _(Third Year)_**


End file.
